


At Dusk I'll Think of You

by daylightdaybreak



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And I'm posting them here because other people may enjoy them, Character Study, Character tags will update as poems are added, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, These poems are very much for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightdaybreak/pseuds/daylightdaybreak
Summary: A collection of short poems to remember you by.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing short poetry a lot, and sometimes it ends up being about series/characters that I'm really into or attached to. The character list is more of a suggestion who the poem's are about (mostly because I write vague poems), and the tags will be updated as I add more poems.  
> Enjoy!

The sun sets,  
The clock ticks,  
And I wonder just how much,  
Of this

Salty

Sweet 

Ice cream

I can eat  
To make me feel  
Less empty inside


	2. 02

It’s quite sad, really  
To be nothing more than a puppet  
Playing with a lost heart


	3. Chapter 3

Countless of stars that hang up ahead  
May make you seem so small  
But oh, my dear  
You have no idea  
Just how grand of a role  
You play in our lives


	4. Chapter 4

The sun must set, for the moon to rise.

And every step is towards you,

For even sleep cannot keep

Me,

From you

For I belong,

At your side.

(Beloved eternally, Dearly yours)


End file.
